pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gothitelle
/ |dexmokalos=128 |evofrom=Gothorita |gen=Generation V |species=Astral Body Pokémon |type=Psychic |imheight=4'11" |metheight=1.5 m |imweight=97.0 lbs. |metweight=44.0 kg |ability=Frisk Competitive |dw=Shadow Tag |body=12 |egg1=Human-Like |color=Purple |male=25 |evo= }} Gothitelle (Japanese: ゴチルゼル Gothiruselle) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is Reuniclus's counterpart. Biology Physiology Gothitelle looks like a feminine figure in a gothic dress. Its "dress" is black and layered, with four small white bows going down the middle. Its skin is somewhat pink, and it has oddly shaped, blue eyes and appears to be wearing lipstick. It has long skinny arms with white cuffs right before its small pink hands, which seem to have only two digits. It has no legs, or at least non visible ones. It also has four thick strands of 'hair' coming only on each side of its head. It could be possible that the four strands of 'hair' could be four antennas that either amplify its Psychic attacks and abilities or send out sound waves to other Gothitelle in order to communicate, but this is just pure speculation. It has a point on its head, decorated with a little white bow. Its appearance may be accredited to the "lolita" fashion craze. Evolution Gothitelle is the final evolution of Gothita, and evolved form of Gothorita as of level 41. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Route 9 (Black only) |bwrarity=Rare |black2white2=Route 9 (Black 2 only) |b2w2rarity=Rare}} Pokédex Entries |gen=V |black=Starry skies thousands of light-years away are visible in the space distorted by their intense psychic power. |white=They can predict the future from the placement and movement of the stars. They can see Trainers' life spans. |black 2=It can see the future from the movement of the stars. When it learns its Trainer's life span, it cries in sadness. |white 2=It can see the future from the movement of the stars. When it learns its Trainer's life span, it cries in sadness. |x=Starry skies thousands of light-years away are visible in the space distorted by their intense psychic power. |y=They can predict the future from the placement and movement of the stars. They can see Trainers' life spans.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Gothitelle |bwspr = Gothitelle BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Gothitelle BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback = Gothitelle BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Gothitelle BW Back.gif |xyspr = Gothitelle XY.gif |xysprs = GothitelleShinyXY.gif |orasspr = |orassprs = |VIback = GothitelleBackXY.gif |VIbacks = GothitelleBackShinyXY.gif}} Anime *Sallie's Gothitelle *Damon's Gothitelle *Caitlin's Gothitelle *Anthea's Gothitelle Trivia *Gothitelle was originally seen alongside Gigalith and Reuniclus in a Triple Battle against Darmanitan, Blitzle, and Drilbur during the Oha Suta episode that aired on June 28, 2010 at the time Gothitelle and its teammates were unnamed. *Although Gothitelle looks very female, there is a 25 percent chance that it will be male. *In PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond, Gothitelle is the owner of the Attraction 'Power Smash' before you beat the game. Origin Gothitelle's design may be based on Gothic lolita clothing. It is also based on a fortune teller and an astrologist. Etymology Gothitelle's name seems to be a combination of 'Goth' (Gothic subculture) and perhaps the 'telle' is from "Fortune Teller". Gallery Gothitelle-BW-DreamWorldArt.png Gothitelle-BW-Anime.png Gothitelle-PokemonConquestSprite.png Caitlin's Gothitelle Thunderbolt.png Caitlin's Gothitelle Flatter.png Damon Gothitelle Confusion.png Anthea Gothitelle Protect.png Anthea Gothitelle Psychic.png Caitlin's Gothitelle Brick Break.png Sallie's Gothitelle using Psybeam.jpg Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon